Abstract We propose to establish a Consortium to study ?Epigenomic Biomarkers of HIV-Associated Cancers in Nigeria.? Our research focus and core services development plan has been prioritized by our Nigerian partners at University of Jos (UniJos), Plateau State, Nigeria located in the center of the country and University of Lagos (UniLag), Lagos State in the densely populated southwest. Our focus on the epigenetics of HIV- associated hepatocellular carcinoma (HCC) and cervical cancer is justified by our extensive collaborative research history in viral diseases including HIV, human papilloma virus, hepatitis B and C viruses. Northwestern University and Mayo Medical School will serve as the high-income American partner institutions which is justified by the long history of research and research training collaboration with the Nigerian institutions coupled with its expertise in global health and ample complementary resources. A major component of our proposal is to enhance the careers of Nigerian scientists including junior investigators and expand the overall scientific capacity at the Nigerian consortium institutions. The Career Enhancement Core (CEC) will support research-related activities that will facilitate and enhance the professional development of Nigerian investigators. The aims of the CEC are to: 1. develop mentored research activities for junior investigators at UniJos and UniLag that will enhance their future research leadership capabilities, 2. establish a program which will support mentored research pilot studies to be led by junior investigators at UniJos and UniLag focused on epigenetic biomarkers of HIV-associated cancers, including by not limited to the ones being studied in Projects 1 and 2 of this proposal, and 3. enhance research core competencies, technical skills, and leadership and management capabilities of UniJos and UniLag investigators to assure successful independent research funding of junior investigators to sustain future research. All mentored research activities will be developed jointly with American and Nigerian mentors. These activities will be focused on activities surrounding the conduct of Projects 1 (HCC) and 2 (cervical). Pilot projects supported under the CEC will be related to the existing Projects 1 and 2 or may involve different cancers or biomarkers. Pilot projects will have specific requirements and procedures for applicant eligibility, application process, selection of projects, evaluation, protection of human subjects, regulatory requirements, and ethics committee approval. CEC training activities will include both didactic and experiential training in specific scientific and technical skills not available in the home institutions (such as DNA methylation laboratory techniques), formal didactic and experiential training in core research competencies including biostatistics and research analytics, research methodologies, ethics, team science, project leadership/management skills, manuscript writing, grant writing, and scientific presentation.